lucas_little_bugsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Luca's Little Bugs episodes
The following is an episode list for the animated television series Luca's Little Bugs. This episode list includes specials and episodes. Season 1 # Luca's Bugs # Luca Goes to the Car Mechanic US title: Luca Goes to the Auto Mechanic # Arthur's Toy Crayon # Luca Eats Breakfast # Luca Goes to School # Luca's Boat # Nicola's Car US title: Nicola Drives Away # Luca's Rainy Day # Luca's Bug Tent # Luca's Spring # Mother's Birthday # Luca Bakes a Cake # Luca Goes on a Picnic # Luca's Big Sleepover # Nicola's New Dress # Luca's Clubhouse # Luca's New Shoes # Marianna at the Fair # Luca's Christmas # Crystal's Birthday # Marianna's Tire Swing # Bugs Ballet Dance # Bugs Stay Overnight at Grandma and Grandpa's # Luca's Birthday # Luca's Halloween # Luca and the Rainbow # Surprise Keely # Brian Beetle is Sick # Luca's Piano Recital # Luca All Fired Up Season 2 # Luca at the Candy Store # Luca's Puppy # Jake Has to Wait # Luca Goes Sledding # Wake Up, Brody! # Elizabeth's Winter Fun # Barry's Choice # Luca Goes Strawberry Picking # Jake and the Adventure Car # Miss White's Birthday # Luca's Science Project # Luca's Campout # Luca's Manners # Winter's Birthday Present # Luca's Pajama Party # Luca's Hiccups # Luca Rollerskates # Luca's Valentine's Day # Luca's Easter # Luca's Beauty Shop # Peter's Water Park # Luca and the Lizard # Luca's Pond # Luca's Beach Party # Luca Goes Ice Skating # Luca Goes to the Park # Luca's Train Trip # Miley's Birthday Surprise # Do it, Nicola # Scary Dylan Season 3 # Detective Luca # Cousin Bugs Stay Overnight # Luca and the Fireworks # Marianna Doesn't Feel Well on Her Birthday # Luca's Groundhog Day # Luca at Adam's Farm # Dylan's Picnic # Luca Builds a Crab House # Luca Meets the Queen # Anna Gets Wet # Luca's Music # Luca's Beauty Treatment # Matthew's Old Pants # Joe's Pirate Party # Baby Dylan # Luca's Puppet Show # Kate's Birthday # Luca's New Year # Quiet, Dylan! # Aunt Winnie's Tea Party # The New Girl Carly # Luca at the Beach # Luca's Tent # The Fall Fair # Luca Goes to London # Too Many Cooks # Luca's Carnival # Matthew Saves the Parade # Luca's Snowflake # The Rollercoaster Ride Season 4 # Luca's Birdie # Luca's Safari # Luca's Magic Act # Luca's Soccer # Bugs Clean Up # Grandma's Birthday Party # Dylan's Birthday # Luca's Halloween Party # Lolly's Baby Sister # Joshua's First Day of School # Dylan and the Cuckoo Clock # Luca's Snow Day # Where's Luca? # Luca & Kate's Band # A Toy For Baby Shanna # You Can't Win Every Game # Luca's Bug Tea Party # Thanksgiving # Luca at the Skate Park # Doctor Luca is Here # Luca's Leaf Collection # Follow the Moves, Michael # Luca's Loose Tooth # Magnificent Malti # Luca's Earth Day # Luca Goes to the Palace # Luca at the Fair # Building Bug Houses # Luca Makes a Gingerbread House # A Bug Christmas Season 5 # Nicola's Book Gets Due # Grandma's Attic # Super Dylan # Luca's Sing-Along # The Dinosaur Show # Luca's Merit Badge # Matthew's Birthday # Luca's Snow Bug # Luca at the Pet Show # Hide and Seek # Luca's Play Day # Luca's Lighthouse # Bugs in a Balloon # Lights, Camera, Action, Luca! # Nicola Meets Stephanie # Luca's Bug Circus # Michael's Club # The Big Bug Band Make Up a Song # Lolly's Mystery # Luca's Show # Apple Picking # Luca's Dance Moves # Fun Park # Bugs' Sleepover # Rebecca and the Van # Luca and the Cave # Bugs Visit the North Pole # Luca on Deck # The Giddy Grandma Bug # The Lost Princess Season 6 # Catherine Meets Luca # Gardening # A Cricket in the Rain # Luca Gets Tickets # Dylan and the Monkey Bars # Luca Helps Out # Luca Goes Camping # Splish Splash Luca # We're Going on a Bug Hunt # Luca and the Beanstalk # Luca the Artist # Catch the Bugs # Fido's Birthday # Grandma Bug at the Park # Spring Grows Big # Luca Wins a Prize # Luca and the Easter Parade # Rescue Bugs # Luca's Tea Party # Luca's New Purse # Super Spy Luca # Bug Shopping # Elizabeth's Birthday in Dance Class # Luca the Bug Explorer # Luca the Fairy Princess # Grandma's Ice Cream Party # Beach Day # Bug Games # The Bean Plants # Luca's Secret of Snow Season 7